elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ritual of Dementia
}} Ritual of Dementia is part of the main quest in . Sheogorath wants to replace one of the aristocracy of his kingdom: either Lady Syl, Duchess of Dementia; or Lord Thadon, Duke of Mania. Background After hearing about Arden Sul's background from the priests, the Hero finally chooses whether to side with Dementia and dethrone Lady Syl. Walkthrough After one choses to take the throne of Lady Syl, speak to a resident of Crucible such as Gloorolros. Once they increase their disposition, they will tell them that Syl is rarely seen in public and relies on her aides Kithlan and Anya Herrick. Access to House of Dementia Speak to Kithlan first and raise his disposition enough and he will give them a key that opens any door in the House of Dementia. If one raises Anya's disposition enough, she will also help by distracting two of the guards. Let her enter the Private Gardens first. They will have to fight two Dark Seducers before one can enter Syl's private chambers. There her dead body is on her bed. However, Kithlan jogs up and tells them that the dead body is merely a decoy, and they must follow her into a secret passage in the Gardens. Xirethard The secret door is in the Gardens, next to Syl's private quarters, hidden behind a bust of Sheogorath. Activate it and it will slide back to reveal a passage down to Xirethard, an ancient ruin. It is a heavily trapped ruin. When inside watch out for a network of passageways guarded by statues spitting the Drain Health spell. The map will be invaluable for navigating this section. A switch at the end will turn off the statues, allowing time to explore the halls, where potions and gold lie. Fight past some Dark Seducers and into Xirethard Depths. There will be two Seducers in a circular room. Kill them and look for a switch on the north side of the room, at the base of a bust. Follow the hallway around until one get to a long room with a staircase on the south side. A single Seducer will be guarding the top of the stairs. Behind her, a doorway leads to another room. Syl is in this room and, if the innumerable traps and guards weren't an indication, will be difficult to take down. No longer wearing her regal gown, Syl is now clad in Seducer armor and packing real heat in the form of Nerveshatter. Kill her and take her heart. Don't forget to look for a chest with leveled loot in the room. On the east side of the great room is door to Xirethard, Subterrane. This level is filled with undead. Fight them all the way through, taking care to avoid statues that shoot spells and collapsing ceilings. Sacellum Once outside of Xirethard, go back to Sacellum Arden-Sul. Put Syl's Heart on the altar. It will glow for a few seconds and then disappear into a bluish-green burst. Arctus, High Priest of Dementia, will declare the Hero Duke/Duchess of Dementia. Speak to Sheogorath and he will congratulate them on their new title. Suddenly, Thadon bursts into the temple, devastated by Syl's death and worried about the Greymarch. He says he will leave Sheogorath's side and serve Jyggalag as a Priest of Order. Thadon also says that the Fringe has been taken over by the forces of Order. Speak to Sheogorath again and he says that he is pleased by Thadon's treachery, as this has never happened before, and new is good. He will give the Hero the Ring of Lordship. He also thinks that Thadon is correct about the Fringe being lost and sends them to investigate. At this point, they also have full use of the Duchess' Private Quarters. Take anything one wants, sleep in the bed and store anything in any of the containers. Every container in the Quarters is safe and will not reset. This ends your current quest and begins the next: Retaking the Fringe. Journal de:Ritual von Dementia fr:Le rituel de Démentia ru:Ритуал Деменции Category:Shivering Isles: Main Quests